


Flatmate AU 1

by kulinatwilight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Flatmate AU, Flirting, Smut, haikyuu imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kulinatwilight/pseuds/kulinatwilight
Summary: A Flatmate AU where Kuroo catches you reading some pretty steamy stuff...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Flatmate AU 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello sinners, this took me a week to write and I've been selfish with it... I thought it was finally time to share.
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> xoxo K

** Part 1: **

You sigh and unceremoniously plonk yourself down on the couch in your lounge. You had the apartment to yourself for the next few hours and having discarded your jeans on your desk chair in your room, you sat in an oversized red hoodie which you had stolen from Kuroo. You decided what better time than now to finish off the essay due next week for your English Literature class. Pulling your laptop out from under Kuroo’s biochemistry textbooks splayed across the coffee table, you skim through your paragraphs and consult your essay plan to get back into the swing of things.

Clicking your back with a stretch and then your knuckles, you get to typing furiously and manage to complete the conclusion, tying up your points nicely. When you are finally satisfied with it, you save the document and your eyes flick to the bottom right corner of your laptop screen. Only 7:41… not even an hour had gone by. Hmm. You weren’t hungry yet and it was a Thursday- designated ‘Movie Night’, so Kuroo would probably insist on you making a large bowl of popcorn due to his strange propensity for burning it- despite being a more than capable chef. You turn to check the door over your left shoulder. Still as closed as ever. ‘Kuroo must be running late at his practical,’ you thought to yourself.

Pursing your lips, you decided to check the hits and comments on your latest piece of writing on AO3. In your free time you had taken to writing short pieces of erotica because it was the only way you could get the scenarios out of your head. Else they’d turn up in your dreams and you had woken yourself up in the middle of the night more than once by the sheer intensity of them. If you didn’t have some outlet, living with a flatmate who proudly flaunted himself around the apartment like Kuroo did would be absolute hell.

Rather than logging in, you open a new tab and search your story title, finding it easily.

‘Huh, 200 more hits than yesterday,’ you smile contentedly to yourself.

Biting the inside of your cheek, you allow yourself to settle further into the couch and get lost in the one-shot. You liked writing these scenarios out because you could come back to them later and God were they vivid…

_‘His hands gripped her hips and she turned her head away from him slightly. Putting a knee between her legs and using his weight to keep her against the wall, he used one hand to hold her chin and turn her face back towards him._

_“Look at me kitten.” He smirked, “I want to watch you when I touch you like this.” His fingers traced the curve of her neck and ghosted over her collarbones. He captured her lips with a kiss and began kissing down her face. As he bowed his head to meet her shoulder, he bit down suddenly, and a moan escaped her._

_“Louder kitten. The neighbours should be awful sure of my name by the end of this.” He murmured into her skin._

_Pushing up her shirt he palmed her chest and the tips of his calloused forefinger drew circles around her already pebbled nipples. She felt her lips part once more and she looked up through her lashes at him. Kissing her again, he only broke away to smirk down at her, still teasing her nipples._

_“God please,” she breathed as her head rolled backwards to meet the wall._

_He stopped playing with her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and licked his lips. “Please what, kitten?”_

_“Please,” she bit her lip as he tweaked her nipple harder._

_“I can’t help you if I don’t know what you want baby.”_

_She gritted her teeth. She could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes out of pure frustration. He had reduced her to a breathy, mewling mess by doing hardly anything at all. In usual circumstances, she would have considered the position she was in to be ridiculous. However right now she was too far gone to care._

_“I need you,” she paused as he traced her bottom lip with his thumb._

_His eyes glinted as he watched her squirm. “Where?” he pushed._

_She looked up earnestly at him and replied, “Everywhere.”_

_His momentary surprise was evident in the slight raise of his eyebrows, but he recovered quickly and began sinking to his knees, “Your wish is my command kitten.” Placing one of her legs over his shoulder by her knee, he said: “Now let me taste you.”’_

“Kami-sama Shortcake, this is what you get up to when I’m not around?” a voice says from over your shoulder.

Your eyes widen and you snap your laptop shut. Being so engrossed in your story meant you hadn’t heard him come in.

“Awh,” Kuroo whines, “They hadn’t even gotten to the good part!”

Trying to recover fast, you take a deep breath and manage to look at him to reply, “What I do when you’re not around is none of your concern.”

A slow smile spreads across his face as his eyes quickly take in the slight flush of your cheeks and the sight of you in his hoodie. He leans in closer to the shell of your ear and whispered, “But that just makes me even more curious… kitten.”

It takes all you have to keep your slight moan lodged in your throat. Screwing your eyes shut, you push the laptop off your lap and, in your most collected voice, say: “I’mgonnagotakeashower.”

As you walk away, you hear: “It better be a shower full of holy water after what you’ve just read… KITTEN.” Followed by what could only be described as a guffaw.

To which your only reply is flipping him off.

** Part 2 **

Kuroo had finished his practical early and he’d hoped that this would allow him to leave class earlier so he could get home to you. However, this hope was in vain because when his professor saw his experiment along with his completed lab report, he insisted that Kuroo should go around the class and help any less confident students follow through with the experiment.

Now usually he would enjoy giving other people pointers, strolling around leisurely because he was once again, topping the class. But tonight, all Kuroo wanted was a bowl of popcorn and you curled into the crook of his arm as you whispered fervently about the camera angles, symbolism and foreshadowing of what you liked to describe as a ‘cinematic masterpiece’. Initially, despite being flatmates, you barely saw one another due to both of your hectic schedules. However, as compulsory lectures eased off and independent work became more common, spending time together had not only become routine, but something he had begun looking forward to. In between minor squabbles about him leaving the toilet seat up (you could always put it down again), you stealing his hoodies (they were comfy) and who got to use the colour changing mug in the morning (whoever set the dishwasher), a genuine friendship had formed and he could happily say he was more than comfortable in your company.

When he was finally free to go, he rushed home and as soon as he arrived, he noticed your furrowed brow and lip between your teeth being illuminated by your laptop screen.

‘Probably that essay due next week,’ he thought to himself as he padded over to where you were sitting cross-legged on the couch. He leaned down, craning his neck over your shoulder to see where you were at and he finally caught sight of what had captured your attention.

It couldn’t have been farther from what he was expecting.

His eyes widened.

He skimmed the text and he swallowed thickly. ‘Holy shit.’ Stealing a glance at you, it was clear to him that you had not yet registered his arrival and, willing his voice to be steady he decided to finally say something after looking back at your screen.

“Kami-sama, Shortcake, this is what you get up to when I’m not around?”

In your flustered state, you shut your laptop and had clearly been unable to recognise his more well disguised embarrassment after also reading what you had just read. He just couldn’t help himself from teasing you after you tried to act unphased. You were so easy to rile up. It almost made him feel bad when he called you ‘kitten’… almost.

After you had flipped him off and disappeared down the corridor, his eyes flicked to your laptop still sitting on the couch. He couldn’t help but be intrigued. Kami-sama forbid he wanted to know the end of a good story.

Firing up your machine again, he perched on the couch and hunched over. Angling himself to the direction of the bathroom in the event you started to come back, he clenched his jaw and continued on from where he had left off…

_‘His hands held her thighs in place as his face disappeared beneath her skirt and she felt hot, wet kisses pepper up her thighs. She moaned and bucked her hips forward, willing him to get to where she needed him faster._

_“You don’t rush a delicacy kitten.” He drawled, finding another spot on her inner thigh to sweep his tongue._

_She inhaled sharply. “You treasure. Every. Bite.” He breathed into her on each part of the sentence for impact and bit lightly into her after his last word._

_She found her fingers intertwining with his hair as her nails grazed his scalp lightly._

_“Please.” She moaned breathily, “I need you now.”_

_He hummed against her and the vibration made her squirm. “As tempting as that sounds kitten, I think I’m gonna make you wait. You have been avoiding me after all.”_

_She bit her lip and almost replied but before she could make another sound, she felt a long digit slowly enter her._

_“You’re dripping and I’ve barely even started.” He crooned admiringly._

_She looked down at his face and it almost drove him over the edge. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen. Her eyes were half lidded. She looked absolutely exquisite._

_He used the remaining shreds of his self-control to not lift her up right there and fuck her into the wall.’_

Kuroo paused, taking a deep breath, and looked up at the ceiling before quickly checking for you down the corridor. He settled slightly after hearing the muffled sounds of the shower. Wishing his heartbeat would slow down, he swallowed and clenched his jaw once more.

‘Who knew reading this stuff would get me so worked up.’ he dragged a palm across his face and fixed his eyes on the screen again. ‘And who on earth could have written this…’

_‘He added another finger and began moving painfully slowly. He watched in amusement as she rocked her hips faster in an attempt to get more friction._

_“Is this not enough for you kitten?”_

_She shook her head frantically._

_Smirking, he murmured “Use your words kitten. What do you need?”_

_“More, more, more.” She moaned wantonly._

_At this point, she could not control what was coming out of her mouth, much less her reactions to what was coming out of his. She had given all her power to him and she wasn’t complaining. Now if he could only move a little bit faster…_

_As if hearing her thoughts, he began pumping into her faster, all the while staring at her contorting face. Her moans and whimpers were music to his ears, and he was sure that if this was the last thing he heard, he would die happily. The moment he curled his fingers to hit just the right spot made her clench around him and her eyes screw shut even tighter. She couldn’t open them if she tried._

_Her nails dug into his shoulders, and she could feel the material of his shirt under her fingertips. If it weren’t there, she may have broken skin already. Her breathing became erratic.’_

Kuroo felt his mouth get dry.

_‘“I’m- I’m…”_

_“Not yet kitten.” His eyes glinted and hers shot open. “Control yourself.” He smirked up at her incredulous expression and he kept moving his fingers._

_“P-Please!” he felt her grip on his shoulders tighten as he refused to drop her gaze._

_Still staring into her eyes, he licked his bottom lip. “Cum for me kitten.”_

_This was her undoing._

_She writhed and trembled on his hand, back arching away from the wall._

_He allowed her to ride out her orgasm and slowly removed his fingers. She moaned in protest at the sudden emptiness._

_Standing once again at his full height to tower over her, one hand on the small of her back to support her, he didn’t break eye contact as he dragged his tongue over his fingers and took them into his mouth._

_“You taste delectable kitten.”_

_She whimpered in response as he closed in on her lips. Her knees weakened even further at the taste of herself on his lips._

_He broke away and she sighed, her eyelids beginning to flutter._

_“Oh no kitten,” he picked her up, knees over his forearm and other hand holding her back. She looked up at him and he whispered, “We’ve barely even started.”’_

_The tension in his pants was blatantly obvious even as he tried to ignore it on his way to his bedroom._

‘No wonder you looked so flustered.’ He mused to himself.

Kuroo skimmed the bottom of the page for any indication of who on earth could have written what he had just read. The ‘Notes’ section read: ‘another short for all you sinners because I couldn’t help myself. My flatmate is driving me crazy and he doesn’t even realise. But that only means more content :P. Have a wonderful week little devils.’ And it signed off with an initial and a kiss.

Furrowing his brow, he read the note again but this time his keen eyes zeroed in on the initial. It was your initial.

“No. Fucking. Way.” He breathed, vowing to come back to the ‘flatmate is driving me crazy’ point later.

‘There’s millions of people who use this website and millions who have the same initial.’ He reasoned with himself. ‘Plus,’ he continued, ‘who is to say you even used your real initial?’

Exhaling heavily through his nose, something kept nagging at him and his eyes once again snagged on the ‘kudos’ button. He hovered the cursor over it.

If he was wrong, he would just be sending a kudos to a very worthy writer. But if he was right…

The sound of the bathroom door unlocking had him frantically shutting the laptop and almost throwing it on the coffee table.

You emerge from a steamy bathroom, hair wet and donning one of his t shirts. He couldn’t tell if you were wearing shorts below it as it reached past your knees but he found himself hoping that you weren’t.

Your eyes narrow at his guilt-ridden face. “You look like a right sinner.” You say accusingly.

His face eased into his classic charming smile and he threw one arm over the back of the couch, “No, I believe that would be you, I’ve always been completely pure.”

For a moment, you panic, thinking he’s figured out that you hadn’t just found what you were reading, but had written it. But, your gaze found your closed laptop on the coffee table and you shook your head.

“Whatever Kuroo.” You stick your tongue out at him childishly and he smiles, “I told you it’s none of your business.”

‘You wanna make it your business.’ A voice inside his head taunted. He shook it away.

“Go shower,” you say and crinkle your nose, “you smell like chemicals.”

He rises from the couch and saunters past you, turning slightly to say, “Don’t you mean ‘pheromones’, kitten?”

You roll your eyes. Sure that he hadn’t figured anything out.

Only when he was underneath the cold shower he so desperately needed, did Kuroo hear the echo of your words. “‘You look like a right sinner’”… ‘‘sinner’… where had he heard that befo-’ His eyes widened as he stopped the water.

** Part 3: **

After shutting off the water frantically and towelling himself dry, Kuroo walked across the hall to his bedroom where he pulled on a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms. Raking his fingers through his damp hair in a feeble but habitual attempt to tame it somewhat, he caught a glimpse of his phone on his dresser.

The smell of popcorn was drifting towards him from the kitchen and the corner of his mouth rose at the thought of you already knowing what he wanted. He felt his mouth slightly dry as he image of you in the kitchen wearing nothing but his t-shirt crossed his mind.

‘I wonder what she looks like when she…’ his eyes widened, ‘Kami-sama, what are you doing to me?’

Grabbing his phone, he searched up ‘AO3’ and managed to find the story that would not stop occupying his mind. Flicking his eyes to the door, he scrolled to the bottom of the page and found the kudos button. Noting the time for reference, he tapped on the button and confirmed leaving a kudos as a guest.

‘Now, all that’s left to do is check your phone…’ he mused.

“Kuroo. Are you coming?”

Your voice ringing out from where you were leaning against his doorframe knocked him out of his stupor and he could feel himself heat up at your words. Nevertheless, he replied: “Not yet kitten.”

You shake your head and pause, considering your next move. ‘Yeah, no way in hell is he gonna win right now.’

You walk towards him, looking into his eyes and trace a nail down his chest, hooking into the waistband of his pants. You hope he doesn’t hear your thundering heartbeat or shallow breathing, but little do you know he was in the same predicament- willing himself to appear unphased.

You blink through your lashes, feigning innocence. “Nothing’s gonna eat itself…”

He clenched jaw and his fist at his side and looked over your head before meeting your gaze once more. ‘Sweet Mercy this woman.’

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” He growled under his breath.

Widening your eyes, finger dragging along his hip you whisper, “I’m not trying to start anything,” you pause, licking your lip, “Kuroo.”

You watch him swallow, raking your eyes down his jaw and throat for good measure. Suddenly, you snap his waistband and smile cheekily up at him, “Come on, you know I hate cold popcorn!”

You’ve turned to leave when you feel his hands on your hips and his lips by your ear, “I get to decide when you leave Shortcake.” His breath fans your ear and your eyes are wide, “And I haven’t said you could leave yet.”

“B-Baka,” you stammer.

He straightens and you look at him over your shoulder, standing triumphantly.

“Hmph.” You turn back to the door and hope he doesn’t notice the flush of your cheeks. “I’m picking the movie,” you announce as you walk off.

As soon as he hears you turn on the TV, he sighs heavily and drags his palm across his face once more.

In the next room, you vowed to make this movie as uncomfortable as you could for him as he, still in his bedroom, was enjoying the smell of the peach shampoo and conditioner that you had used.

‘If you’re the one who wrote that… you’re in for a wild ride.’ He thought to himself, smirking slightly as he swore that he would be the one in control of whatever happened tonight.

** Part 4: **

By the time you had both settled into the couch, the popcorn bowl sitting in Kuroo’s lap, you curled into his arm and the blanket draped over both your legs, the movie was already ten minutes in. You had chosen ‘She’s Out Of My League’- partly because it was one of your favourites and partly because you wouldn’t have to pay too much attention to it and could rather focus on teasing the hell out of Kuroo.

You didn’t exactly understand what had happened that changed things tonight- there had always been teasing and flirting as part of your friendship. Hell, the fact that there was drove you to write on AO3 in the first place. But something felt different tonight. Kuroo seemed to be taking things a bit more seriously and you could not for the life of you figure out why.

Little did you know that Kuroo’s other hand- not the one that was tracing patterns on your hip with his thumb- but the one that you thought was buried in the bowl of popcorn, was actually holding your phone.

Kuroo was careful to turn the brightness all the way down and, using his face to unlock it, found his way to your email app. You shifted slightly and his shirt rode up your thighs, revealing the black lace you had decided it was an appropriate time to wear. He fumbled with your phone and managed to just about save it from slipping out of his hand. Kuroo flicked his eyes back to the screen, pausing the movements of thumb on your hip, but this just prompted you to look up at him questioningly.

He hated the idea of his hormones getting the better of him as he felt blood start rushing to places he wished it wouldn’t, but the idea of you getting the better of him irked him just a little bit more.

‘What happened to being ‘the Master of Provocation’’ he chided himself. Clenching his jaw, he looked down at your face and, keeping eye contact, moved the shirt further upwards- revealing the bare skin of your hip.

Smirking slightly, he turned back to the TV and ran his fingers across your skin, hovering slightly on the crease of your thigh. His pants were most definitely beginning to strain now, and he was infinitely grateful for the popcorn bowl- both in size and placement.

Your breathing was shallow as you tried to hold it for four seconds, in a feeble attempt to even it out.

“Problem, Shortcake?” his eyes glinted, still on the screen.

Your eyes narrow and you start to drag a hand up his thigh from where it was resting on his knee. “Nothing you need to worry about.” You answer sweetly.

Just as your hand started wandering dangerously high, you moved it down towards his knee again and Kuroo let out a shaky breath, turning his attention once more to your phone.

‘Inbox, inbox, inbox.’ He scrolled through your emails scouring for one that had come through around 8:37. Nothing.

He sighed and shifted slightly, dropping your phone between the couch cushion and the arm rest, where he had found it. ‘Maybe I was wrong.’

His shift had moved you as well and before you placed your head back on his chest, you brought your left hand up to drag a finger down his lip. What you didn’t expect was for him to open his mouth and bite down on the tip of it.

Your squeak made the corner of his lip quirk up- rather obnoxiously, if you did say so.

Releasing your finger, he said “Do not start something,” he paused, cat-like eyes gluing you in place, “You can’t finish.”

You place a hand flat on his chest and answer fluidly, “Oh but I’m sure I’ll be finishing over, and over, and over again. Won’t I, Kuroo?” You dragged out his name and batted your eyelashes reaching for the popcorn.

Kuroo moved the bowl and in one motion, had you straddling his lap, both hands on your waist. “Is that so?” he said huskily. A slow smile spread across his face, “You been thinking about it?”

Spluttering slightly at your new position, you knew that he’d win if you didn’t think of a retort. “So what if I was?”

His eyebrow quirked up and his eyes darkened, his face coming closer as he murmured so close to your lips that you could feel his move. “Then let’s see if we can make those thoughts a reality.”

** Part 5: **

Kuroo seemed more than comfortable allowing his hands to explore your thighs and his thumbs to swipe across your hips while smirking up at you. You couldn’t hide your shock at the recent development in your relationship and it took you a few more seconds than you would have liked to collect yourself- as collected as you could be whilst straddling him.

You pout slightly and lean forward again to brush your lips against his. “We’re not watching the movie anymore.”

He nipped at your lip and chuckled at your slight gasp, “I’m almost certain that we could find another way to keep occupied tonight.”

Quirking your brow, you graze your fingertips along the nape of his neck, “Care to test that hypothesis?”

“Mm,” his lip quirked at your use of technical terminology and his golden eyes met yours.

Your lips part, practically feeling the heat of his gaze across them. He watches you smirk and before he can question it, you roll your hips painstakingly slowly in his lap. You wonder for a split second who it is more painstaking for, but after watching his breath catch, you decidedly settle on him- even if it’s only by a little.

His grip on your hips tightens, almost as if he’s trying to hold them still.

“Chickening out now Kuroo?” you purr into his ear.

You feel his jaw clench next to your face as he brings his hands down to grip the underside of your thighs, “Not a chance in Hell, _kitten.”_ he says into the curve of your neck.

A slight breath escapes you at the feeling of his voice vibrating across your skin and you unthinkingly tilt your head to the side, exposing your neck to him.

You feel him smirk as he kisses and nips at your neck and you feel your throat strain at holding your voice in.

“Oh, come on,” he murmurs, his nose grazing across the front of your throat as he kissed the base of it, “Don’t hold back on my account.”

You grit your teeth, “Why don’t you do something that won’t let me?” you challenged breathlessly.

“Your wish is my command.” He said, standing and securing you against him with his hands hooked beneath your thighs, “But, you sound rather breathless already,” he teased, “Don’t say little old me is the reason for all this fuss?”

Your thumb traced across his jaw as you brought your face closer to his, “In your dreams.”

He shook his head, exhaling a laugh, ‘ _You have no idea…’_

His eyes flicked to the place where your phone was nestled as you cocked your head at him. ‘Fuck it,’ he thought and captured your lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely little devils, please let me know if you'd like this to be part of a series or a collection of works because I am more than happy to indulge.
> 
> Love you all buckets! 
> 
> xoxo K


End file.
